South Park High" #1- "The Field Party"
by TheMonkypus
Summary: It's the beginning of a series about the boys in High School. It's a little more serious, and they will get better as the series progresses. I did NOT steal this idea from somebody else.


SOUTH PARK HIGH #1- "THE FIELD PARTY"  
  
NOTE: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own these characters. They belong to Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central. This is a fanfic based on the cartoon-show "South Park." It is about the characters in high school. It's sort-of a future fic, but it's more of an adaptation fic-- sort of "what if the boys were in high school?" It is a more realistic version, and more serious, so it may not always seem like South Park. This is just an episode in a series. If this is not the first, and you haven't read the previous episodes, I suggest you do. And now, the story.  
  
  
  
  
The sun beated down on the small, Colorado mountain town, the morning coming early today. It was a beautiful April morning, spring finding it's place at a great, early time in South Park. Droplets of dew nestled on the grass and leaves, glistening in the sunlight, splattering as some of South Park's famous wildlife-- mainly just bunnies and cows-- hopped and tromped through the grass.  
Around the corner, waiting against the Bonaza Street street-sign, was a seventeen-year-old adolescent male, about five-foot-eight, with slightly messy black hair, his bangs hanging down on his forehead. He wore a colorful silk, button-up , baggy short-sleeved shirt, open, over a black and red "Linkin Park" t-shirt, and baggy jeans. He squinted in the sunlight as he looked down the road, for the old, green station-wagon he was waiting for. His name was Stan Marsh.  
He was the lead of his school foot-ball team, up until last year, when he had to quit... well, it's not that he had to quit, it's just that he'd rather quit. He kinda grew out of sports. He had, however, grew his reputation as heartthrob among the high-school's girls, through his cute looks, and his adorably shy smile when he was flattered-- which he was a lot. However, he had a girlfriend- Wendy Testaburger, who he had been with since eighth grade.  
Around the corner came the old station-wagon, coming to a clean stop in front of him. The window rolled down, and a grinning face looked out at him, curly red hair matted on his head. "Hop on in, brother!" he said. Stan walked around to the passenger side and hopped in, next to his all-time best friend Kyle.  
Kyle Broflovski was Stan's age-- only older by about half a year-- slightly taller, and not as popular, but not really unpopular. The two were never seen apart, well, rarely seen apart. Ever since grade school they had been best friends. Some said they would grow apart, or just get tired of each other, but they never did. Even now, in twelfth grade, they were still closer than ever. Kyle's family was the second richest in the town-- second only to the WIlliams's-- hence, that is why Kyle had a car before any of his other friends did. By Senior year, Stan could've managed to get his own, but he didn't need to since his buddy Kyle had one.  
They gave each other five as the smiled, and Stan threw his bookbag in the back-seat, next to Kyle's. "How's it goin, man?" Stan asked Kyle, as Kyle started driving again.  
"Nothin much goin on here," Kyle said. "What about you?"  
"Same," Stan shrugged. "Fuckin can't wait till tonight," he added.  
Kyle nodded. "I heard they're gonna have three kegs up there tonight," he said. Every once in a while on Friday nights, some kids from school would throw a field-party up by Mount Evanson to raise some money for themselves. There was one going on tonight. Kyle turned his head over to Stan for a second, alternating between him and the road. "Did you talk to Kenny? Is he coming along?"  
Stan shrugged. "Actually, I haven't really seen Kenny at all this week," he answered. "He's probably been working."  
Kyle nodded, a grim look on his face. "Damn his shit-for-brains family."  
"Amen to that," Stan muttered. "You'd think a forty-something year old man and woman could find some goddamn steady job. Not to mention that piece-of-shit Kevin. He's been sitting on his ass for as long as I can remember. Did he ever even get a job?"  
"Nope," Kyle said, shaking his head. "He's... what, twenty-two?"  
Stan nodded. "Yup," he said. "It's sickening, aint it?"  
Stan casually glanced out at the street-sign. "Hey, we're on Kenny's street right now, why don't we stop by and see if he's coming to school today or not?"  
Kyle shrugged. They drove a block more and pulled to a stop at 635 Avenue de los Mexicanos. Kyle honked the horn, and waited a couple seconds before one of the busted windows, covered up with silver duct-tape, was pushed open by a pair of hands, and a head, topped with really messy blond hair, peeked out, drowsily opening his eyes, and squinting as he looked out at the car.  
Stan unrolled the window and stuck his head out. "Hey, Kenny!" he shouted. "You comin to school today?"  
Kenny pulled his head in the window for a moment, to check the clock, then stuck it back out. "Sure, man," he shouted back out at them. "Hold up, I'll be right there!"  
Stan and Kyle waited in the car, until the front door opened, and Kenny stepped out, wearing a extra-large, baggy orange hoody and bagyy jeans with a chain from his belt to his wallet. He started shutting the door, when an angry, slurred voice called from inside.  
"Kenny, where the fuck are you going?!" his father screamed, stumbling on a couple of his words. He had been up all night drinking.  
"Jesus, Stuart, give the fuckin kid a break!" an angry woman's voice called from the other side of the house. "Some of us are trying to sleep anyway!"  
"I wasn't talking to you!!" Mr. McKormick screamed back in anger. "Mind your own goddamn business!" Kenny stared down at the ground in frustration and shame.  
"Dad, I'm going to school today!" Kenny said, gritting his teeth. "Give Mom a break, okay?"  
"Don't you fuckin tell me what to do, boy!" he yelled back out at Kenny. Kenny shook his head and shut the door, making his way out to the car.  
Kenny opened the back-seat on the passenger side and climbed in, pushing Stan and Kyle's bookbags to the other side. He leaned back in his seat in exasperation. "Sorry about that, guys," he said.  
Kyle shook his head. "Don't apologize to us, man," he said, stepping on the gas petal and getting the car moving again.  
"Why don't you just move the fuck out of there and let them support themselves?!" Stan asked. "It's pathetic that an eighteen-year old has to support his entire family."  
"I know," Kenny said, shaking his head. "But if I move out, I'll probably have to drop out of high school altogether. And I've made it this far."  
Stan nodded.  
Kenny reached into the shirt-pocket on his hoody. "Man, I need to wake up," he said, pulling out a small baggie of green leaves and buds. He pulled a strip of white rolling paper from his pocket and emptied the contents of the bag onto it.  
"Awwww!" Stan and Kyle both groaned, glancing back at Kenny. "C'mon, man," Kyle said. "Don't do that shit in my car, dude."  
"What's the big deal?!" Kenny said, rolling up the paper and licking it with his tonuge to seal it, fixing it into a marijuana-joint.  
"Why do you have to light up right now, anyway?" Kyle asked. "Can't you wait?!"  
"What, until we get to school?!" Kenny askedm sarcastically. "C'mon, dude. I just need some, okay? I'm under a lot of stress."  
"Then take prozac, or something," Kyle said. "Don't do drugs."  
Kenny and Stan stared at Kyle for a moment, laughing at what he had just said.  
"You know what I mean," Kyle said. "Listen, I don't really care if you smoke it, I mean, it's not like you smoking nasty cigarettes or anything, just, please, not in my car, alright, dude? If you get caught it'll be my ass too."  
"Not really," Kenny replied. "I'm turned eighteen last month, remember? I can take full responsibility."  
"Kenny..." Kyle said, a hint of frustration in his voice.  
"Alright, alright," Kenny said, sticking the joint in his shirt-pocket. "Alright, man, it's fine. I understand."  
Kyle nodded. "Thanks," he said. Kenny hadn't ever really had a good life, but since eighth grade it had just spiraled to hell. He had to support his family of four-- including him, his parents, and his older brother Kevin. His father was an alcoholic-- he had been his entire life, but recently it had only been getting worse. He had to bail his father out of jail twice in the last year for spousal abuse, and he had to lie about his mom a couple good times, back when he was thirteen and fourteen, so she didn't get in trouble for child-abuse. He got ahold of weed when he was fourteen, and had been smoking practically every day since then. He wasn't doing well in school, having to concentrate on working and everything else.  
"You going to the party tonight?" Stan asked, turning around in his seat. Kenny raised his eyebrows at him, in question. "There's a field party tonight, up by Evanson," he explained. "They're gonna have a couple kegs there."  
"You know I don't drink, Stan," Kenny said. That was one thing he refused to ever do, having seen what it could do to people. He had never tasted one drop of alcohol in his life, and he planned never to.  
"I know," Stan said. "But, I figure, you could go there to chill with everyone-- unwind, you know. You deserve a break."  
Kenny nodded. "Well, if you guys are going, I guess I will," he answered. Just then, they pulled into the school parking lot. Kyle drove to his spot-- the spot he parked in everyday, and stopped the car. The three of them hopped out of the car, and leaned against it, to talk a little bit. They still had fifteen minutes before the bell rang for classes.  
"Butters?" Stan asked, glancing over at Kyle. Kenny laughed a little bit, at the mention of his name. Kyle shook his head, laughing slightly.  
"What about him?" Kyle inquired. Butters was kinda slow, a little naive... just being around him was funny.  
"Is he, uh, is he gonna chill with us today?" Stan asked.  
Kyle shrugged. "I don't know," Kyle said. "He knows where I park, he'll be able to find me us if he wants to."  
Stan shrugged and nodded. "Guess you're right," he said. He then turned and ran his eyes over the campus. He was searching the premises for a certain girl...  
"What're you doing?" Kyle asked, looking over the crowd up by the school with him.  
"Looking for Wendy," he said, scanning back and forth. "Wanted to ask her about the party tonight."  
"Awww!" Kenny and Kyle groaned at the same time. "Dude," Kyle said. "C'mon, now. This is a guy's night out, dude. You don't gotta bring her everywhere!"  
"Well, I figured we could have a little fun together, up there," Stan said.  
"Rebecca's not coming," Kyle said. "Neither is Wendy."  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Stan said. "Back up a minute. What did you just say?"  
Kyle repeated himself. "Wendy isn't coming."  
"No, no, no..." Stan said. "What was that about Rebecca not coming?"  
Kyle shrugged. "What? She's not coming," he said.  
"You said you and Rebecca were broken up!" Stan exclaimed. "Don't tell me you two are back together again!!"  
Kyle sighed. "Stan, it's *my* love-life," he said. "Why do you have to get into it?!"  
"Dude, you two argue too much," Stan said. "And there's something about that girl I don't like. She's home alone all day, getting home-schooled, so we have no idea what she does all day."  
"Are you implying that she's cheating on me?" Kyle asked, glaring at Stan angrily. "Do we have to go through this again, Stan?!"  
Stan raised his hands in defense. "Hey, man. I'm just looking out for my best-man's interest, alright? I'm not trying to imply anything, just telling you what I think."  
Kenny nodded in agreement. "Get out of it, Kyle," he said. "Get out of it before she does something *you'll* regret. Trust me, man. That girls' trouble."  
Kyle shook his head at them. "You'll see, dudes," he said, simply. "You'll see. Me and Rebecca got something that most couples don't. Where you guys see us constantly fighting, we see us constantly putting up with each other because we love each other that much."  
Stan and Kenny both shook their heads, too. "Whatever, man," Stan said.  
"Hey, fellas!" a voice from their right called. They all turned their heads to see a skinny kid about their age, dressed in a light-blue button up t-shirt, with a patch of blond hair on top of his head, and shaved up the sides. He had green jeans on.  
Kenny chuckled to himself a little bit, and Stan waved. Kyle kinda just nodded, leaning against the car, still a bit upset, like he usually got when they were talking about Rebecca.  
"Hey, Butters," Stan said, giving him five. Kenny did the same, and Kyle reluctantly followed. "How's it goin, man?"  
"I-I'm alright," Butters stuttered. He had conquered most of his speech-impediments since he had first met them, but still stumbled on his words sometimes. "My folks gave me a ride here, and I saw y-you guys hanging out over here, so I came over to say hi. Hi!"  
Stan chuckled a little. "Hi again, Butters," he said. "So-- did you ask them?" he asked.  
"Ask them what?" Butters inquired, a confused look coming over his face.  
"If you could spend the night over at my house," Stan said, slightly exasperated.   
"Oh!" Butters said, remembering what he was talking about. "You mean for the Puppy-Show!"  
"Butters, our parent's aren't here, dumbass," Kyle laughed. "You don't have to talk in code."  
"Oh, oh yeah," Butters giggled. "F-For the party. Yeah, I asked them. They said I could come over to y-your house, but I had to make sure I was in bed by eleven."  
Stan laughed. "Butters, you're not gonna be in bed by eleven," he said, overstating the obvious.  
"Yeah, I know," he said, taking Stan's statement seriously. "But remember not to let my parents know that we're going to a Puppy Sh-- a party. I'd be grounded for months if they did find out."  
Stan laughed. "Butters, it's alright," he said. "*None* of our parents are gonna know," he said. "We'd all be in deep-shit if they found out."  
Kenny raised his hand in the air. "I wouldn't," he said, grinning.  
"You'd all be in deep shit if they found out what?" a deep, scratchy voice said behind them. They all shifted their attention to the other side of the car, where a large, over-weight guy their age stood. He had combed brown hair on his head, and a red jacket buttoned up on him. He was grinning evily, looking at them. Eric Cartman.  
Kyle's face darkened instantly, and the looks on the rest of their faces weren't too bright either. Except for Butters, who didn't really dislike anybody. But the rest of them were never excited to see Cartman.  
"Go away, Cartman," Stan muttered.  
Cartman used to be their friend, in elementary and middle school, but after a while, they just couldn't put up with his conceitedness, his occasional pure evilness, and his greed. Not to mention his complete disregard for others. They really grew away from him, but he was still coming up with them all the time, whether they wanted him to or not.  
"C'mon, you guys," he said, walking around to their side of Kyle's car. "C'mon, what's going on tonight? You all going to the field party together?"  
"Yup," Kyle said, rushing his words to get rid of Cartman. "Yeah- me, Stan, Kenny, and Butters are all going up to the field party tonight. Me, Stan, Kenny, and Butters."  
Cartman laughed. "That's great, dudes," he said. "Just the five of us, just like old times, right?!"  
"No," Kyle growled. "Cartman, you're not coming with us. We don't like you. And we like you even less when you're drunk. So just leave us alone."  
"C'mon, you guys," Cartman said. "C'mon, we're all gonna go up to Evanson in Kyle's car, and we're all gonna have fun. We're gonna get trashed, get laid, and get up in the morning with a killer hangover, and hopefully without anything itching downstairs."  
Stan shook his head. "Fine, fat-ass, you can come!" he snapped. "Jesus tap-dancing Christ, just please don't be this obnoxious!"  
Kyle gave Stan a dirty look for inviting Cartman, but they were all interrupted by the school bell. They glanced over at the school, and watched the crowd move into the doors.  
"That's the bell," Stan said, reaching into the car and grabbing his bookbag. He grabbed Kyle's and threw it to him. Kyle walked around to the drivers side and locked all the doors. "Let's go."  
Kenny glanced over at the small area of woods along the side of the parking lot. It stretched out behind the school, where it led to Stark's Pond, not far away.  
"I'm gonna cut first block so I can smoke this," he said, fishing the joint he rolled earlier from his pocket. "I'm just gonna go up to Stark's Pond and light this one. I should be in school after first-block, though."  
"Alright, man," Stan said, waving to him, as he threw his bag over one shoulder, and headed off toward the school, with Kyle, Butters, and Cartman. "See you then. Don't get so high you tip the administrators off," he warned. "You can't afford to get kicked out."  
Kenny nodded. "Yeah," he weakly replied, walking towards the back of the school, searching through his pocket for his lighter.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Stan stared ahead at the desk in front of him, doodling on his Calculus notes as he concentrated on the back of Wendy's head. He smiled as he looked at her, taking a sort of pride in the fact that he was with the girl who he thought about so much that he wasn't getting any of the notes he was supposed to be.  
Stan and Wendy had a miraculous relationship-- one which few people could actually boast to say they've ever had. Unlike most couples, the spark they first felt-- the constant "can't-keep-my-hands-off-you" feeling, constantly being on each others minds, always striving to make the other happy-- the thing all couples feel at the beginning, had never really died out. Whereas most couple sort of lose it after a couple months at the most, they had kept it for the past five years. So Stan was zoned out, thinking about Wendy, when the fire-drill rang.  
"Baby, everybody's leaving the school," Wendy said, smiling down at him, her long black hair falling a little bit in her eyes. She ruffled his hair a little bit with her hands, grabbing his attention.  
"Holy shit," Stan said, collecting his papers and his bag and climbing out of his desk. "I didn't even hear the drill," he said, snapping back into reality. The drill was ringing loudly, and Stan could hear it now.  
"Thinking?" Wendy asked, walking out of the class, and down the hallway with the crowd of all the other students around them. Stan nodded. "About what?" she asked.  
"You," Stan admitted, shyly. Wendy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey, lovers," Kyle said from down the hall, squeezing his way through the crowd to catch up with his best friend and Wendy. He reached them, and put his arms around the shoulders of them. "What's up, Stan?" he asked, looking at Stan, then turning his head over to Wendy, who was a little bit shorter than them. "And how's my favorite lady?"  
"I'm good, Kyle, howabout you?" Wendy asked sweetly, smiling at Kyle.  
"Everything's cool with me," he said, as they reached and walked out the back-exits of the school. They walked back away from the school, with the rest of the entire school's students, and sat down in the grass. It was about three-forths through first period, and by the time they got called back into school, they'd probably be beginning second block.  
"Perfect time for a drill," Kyle said. "I couldn't concentrate on my fuckin Spanish test. It's just not interesting."  
Stan nodded, smiling.  
Butters wandered up to them and sat down next to them. "H-hey, fellas," he said. "I wonder if it's a real fire." The three others laughed slightly at him, but he didn't notice.  
"How you doing, Butters?" Stan asked, giving him five.  
"Well, I'm okay," Butters answered. "How are you guys?"  
"We're good," they all answered.  
Stan turned around and glanced towards the woods, wondering if Kenny was on his way back yet, and luckily happened to catch a glimpse of Kenny walking up to them- stumbling a little bit, and looking around for them, passing over them several times, but not actually noticing it was them.  
"Over here, Kenny," Stan said, waving his arm in the air. Kenny caught sight and went over to them, and lowered himself to the ground, slipping and falling onto his ass right before he was about to sit.  
"Firedrill?" Kenny asked, looking over at them with his reddened eyes. He was smiling, at them. "Hey... Wendy," he added.  
"Yeah," Stan answered.  
Kenny stared at him skeptically. "Yeah what?"  
"Yeah, there was a fire-drill," Stan said.  
Kenny laughed a little bit. "Oh yeah, oh yeah," he said, remembering that he had asked that. "That's right," he shook his head, slightly struggling to remember what was going on.  
"You're going into second block, right?" Kyle asked.  
"Yeah..." Kenny said, squinting his eyes as he tried to remember what class he had second block, before he gave up and shook his head. "So how was first block for you guys?" he said.  
"Alright," Kyle shrugged.  
"It was swell," Butters said, smiling. "W-we watched a movie about n-nuclear science."  
Kenny lay down in the grass, and stared up at the clouds, not really replying to his friends, if he even remembered or noticed them talking. Stan, Wendy, Kyle, and Butters followed his lead and lay down too. Wendy snuggled up to Stan, and Kyle looked as if he was in deep thought. Kenny was dazed out, and Butters was smiling gleefully.  
"That one looks like a fish," Butters said, pointing up at one of the clouds above them. He obviously thought that they were looking at the clouds for shapes. "Don't you guys think so?"  
"Yes, Butters," Wendy laughed. The others laughed along with her, Kenny a little more so, except for Kyle, who was lost in his thoughts. For about five or ten more minutes, the bell rang, and they got up to porceed on to their next class. (Kenny with a little help getting up.)  
"See you guys in lunch!" Stan said, waving to his friends and giving his girlfriend a kiss as he parted down the hall-way.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After a seemingly long, six-hour school day, the dismissal bell finally rang, and the students were let out of the school. The doors were pushed open and exited by hundreds of students, the parking lot and premesis filling with students, cars pulling up to pick up some of the underclassmen, a crowd of kids lighting up their cigarettes at a far end of the parking lot, and the administrators seeing to it that all the students made it safely onto their busses or such.  
Kyle was holding up a notebook, looking down at it and scribbling stuff down as he walked towards his car. He was concentrating on it deeply, and excused himself the couple times he ran into somebody. When he got to the parking lot, he unlocked the passenger door to his car and sat in, and continued writing.   
"Kyle!" Stan shouted as he threw a small, crumpled ball of paper at Kyle's head. Kyle looked up as his friend, followed by Butters, walked up to the car.  
"Hey, what's up, guys?" Kyle asked, diverting his attention back to the paper, and writing more on it, while listening second-hand to his friends.  
"Wh-what's that you're writing?" Butters inquired.  
"It's a paper for Social Studies about the effects of religion on society," Kyle answered, not taking his eyes off it. "I really got into writing it, so I'm going to hand it in on Monday, for extra-points, since it's, uh, longer than it's supposed to be."  
Stan walked around and peered over Kyle's shoulder, at the paper. "Wow," he said. "You're really serious about it, aren't you?"  
Kyle nodded. "Well, theology's really interesting, in the sense that it can have such a huge effect on people, both positive and negative, even to the point where people will kill over a simple belief structure over another one."  
"Blah, blah, blah, you think you could give me and Butters over to my house?" Stan asked.  
Kyle nodded. He threw Stan his keys, while he kept writing. "Go ahead and drive, dude, I'm gonna stay in the passenger and work on this."  
Stan laughed. "Alright," he said, snatching the keys out of the air and running around to the drivers side. He unlocked the door and hopped in, and unlocked the back door for Butters.  
"Th-thanks for the ride, Kyle," Butters said, opening his door and climbing in. Kyle nodded at Butters, not drifting from the paper, pulling his door shut.  
"What about Kenny?" Kyle asked monotonously.  
"I think he ditched last block," Stan said, as he started up the car. "He's probably working, or getting some rest so he can get to the party tonight. You know, he's up all night every night."  
"Poor Kenny," Butters said. Stan nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
Stan drove to his house, then hopped out, followed by Butters. "Thanks," he said to Kyle. "Your turn to drive, religion-boy."  
Kyle smiled at Stan as he climbed over the divider to the drivers seat, leaving his notebook on the passenger side. "See you guys at eight!" he said, pulling the door shut. Butters waved goodbye to him as he turned the corner away from their house.  
"What kind of party is this gonna be, anyway?" Butters asked Stan as they walked up the driveway to Stan's house. "Will there be cake?"  
Stan laughed and shook his head as he opened up his front door.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
At last, the moment of reckoning had come. 7:59 pm. Stan and Butters were waiting out by the street-sign by Stan's house. Kyle's old green car pulled up precisely at eight. Stan and Butters jumped into the backseats eagerly, both of them grinning.  
"Here we go, my brothers!" Kyle shouted, driving off right as they got in the car. "We're gonna have some fucking fun, man!"  
"Hell yeah!" Stan said. Butters nodded in agreement, though he looked a little nervous.  
Kyle glanced back at Butters, over the seat. "What's wrong, man?" he asked. "Aren't you excited?"  
Butters nodded. "Well, of c-course I am," he said. "I'm just hoping my parents wont catch me, cause if they do I'll be grounded..."  
Stan put his hand on Butters shoulder. "Butters, man, I told you- you're gonna be fine, dude. Don't worry about it. Besides, Kenny said we all could go over to his house to crash so we don't get caught wasted." He grinned in anticipation.  
Butters nodded. "I guess you're right, Stan," he said.   
"I called Kenny earlier," Kyle input. "He said he was getting his own ride up there, so he's either already up there, or he'll be meeting us up there later."  
Stan nodded. "Alright, man!"  
"So lets DO THIS!" Kyle shouted.  
"W-wait, don't we have to pick up Eric?" Butters said. Kyle sighed.  
"Jesus, he's right, we have to pick up fat-ass," he groaned. "Why did we agree to let Cartman come?"  
Stan shrugged. "Don't worry about it, dude, by the time we're at the party, he'll probably be off with somebody else, anyway," he said. "I don't really want him to come either, but we gotta."  
Kyle shrugged. "Yeah," he agreed. "He'll probably be chilling with the other ass-holes-- Terrance's crew-- or just getting crabs from some chick who's slutty enough to fuck him." Stan laughed.  
They drove the other two blocks to East Bonaza Circle-- Cartman's street, and pulled up in front of his house. Kyle honked the horn loudly, then waited, until the door to his house opened up and Cartman ran out. Three seconds later, the door opened back up and his mother stuck her head out. "Aren't you going to give Mommy a kiss?" she called out after him. He rolled his eyes and continued on to the car.  
Cartman swung open the front passenger side and hopped in, punching Kyle in the arm. "What's up, Jew?!" he asked, grinning. "How are all you fuckers doing?"  
"You're sitting on my report," Kyle said as he pulled out into the street again, barely acknowledging Cartman's presence. Cartman stood up in his seat and pulled Kyle's notebook out from under his ass, picking it up and looking at it.  
"'Religions Effect On Modern Society'?" he read. "What the fuck is this?!" he laughed.  
"It's a report about how religion affects both the individual and the whole in a society," Kyle angrily explained. "Just put it down."  
Cartman laughed. "You fucking suck, dude," he said, throwing it onto the ground. Kyle tried not to pay attention to him.  
The rest of the drive to Mt. Evanson was basically just Cartman talking shit about all of them, until they finally pulled into the trail up to the site, pulling around the bends, until they got to the clearing.  
The four of them stepped out of the car and looked around. There were people all around them, some acting like idiots, some just standing around in groups talking. Enough time hadn't passed to see any pass-outs, but there would be plenty by the end of the night.  
Kyle heard the bass of some Linkin Park song pumped up loud, and turned to look. It was coming from an old orange car, which looked like Kenny's dad's car. Maybe Kenny had borrowed his father's car to come up here? His suspiscions were confirmed when he saw Kenny's legs hanging out of the backseat, and some random girl he probably didn't even know sitting on his lap, making out with him. Kyle laughed slightly.  
"Let's go!" Stan yelled to them. "Let's find the fucking kegs!" The four of them walked off to a line of people, and a small group, surrounding two of the kegs. The third must've been at another corner or somethnig. They stood in line and waited, until they got to the front. They pulled out their money and bought their plastic cups, filled them up, and walked of into a clear area.  
"Cheers," Stan said, raising his cup. Kyle and Butters followed. Then Kyle and Stan each took a sip. They turned to Butters.  
"C'mon, man, aren't you gonna drink?" Kyle asked. Butters looked nervously down at his cup.  
"Hey, if he doesn't want to let's not pressure him about it," Stan said in Butters's defense.  
Butters shook his head. "No, no... it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I never d-drank before-- alcohol, I mean," he explained nervously.  
Cartman laughed evily and took a huge gulp of his beer. "Man, fuck you losers, I'm off to find somebody fun to hang with," he said, walking away. Kyle flipped him off as he left.  
Butters looked at his two friends, then raised the cup to his lips, and tilted it back, taking a big sip. He coughed and sputtered a little bit, spitting a little out, after he drank it. "It taste's all bitter," he said. He looked down at his fingers, and felt them. He had spilled some beer on them when he jumped from the taste. "And it's all sticky..."  
Stan laughed. "Man, Butters..." he said, laughing. "You're a trip, dude, you're a trip."  
Butters laughed nervously, not quite understanding what he was laughing at. "Th-thanks, Stan," he said. He raised the cup and took a big gulp, trying to show that he wasn't afraid of it. He ended up downing half of the remaining beer in his cup with that gulp.  
"Slow it down, man!" Kyle laughed. "Make it last. You drink that whole thing in two minutes and you'll be puking all over the place, dude."  
"Well, alright," Butters said. He looked over both his friends. "I-I'm not feeling anything. Shouldn't I be feeling something? I'm not feeling anything."  
Kyle laughed. "That's cause you just sipped it less than a minute ago, Butters," he explained. "You will, don't worry."  
Butters nodded. "Well, I wont be mean when I do, will I?" he asked. "Cause Kenny's dad is mean when he does it, and I don't wanna be mean."  
"Probably not," Stan said. "Now, c'mon, man, loosen up, enjoy yourself."  
"O-okay," he replied.  
Kenny walked up to them, smiling, with a chick that had short, curly blond hair on her head clinging to him. Her hair was a little razzled and messed up, and she was grinning.  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" he said, giving them all five. "Enjoying the party?"  
They nodded. "I'm drinking beer!" Butters announced. Kenny laughed to himself.  
"Good for you, man," he laughed. Then he motioned to the girl next to him. "Guys, this is Jordan. She's been going to school with us and everything since grade school but we never really noticed her. Let me tell you guys, we miss out on A LOT when we don't notice girls like this!" he said, laughing. Jordan playfully hit his side, laughing.  
Kyle nodded. "Yeah, you noticed a lot, didn't you?" he laughed.  
"Is-is that you're girlfriend, Kenny?" Butters smiled. Kenny laughed.   
"Excuse me, for a moment?" he laughed, pulling Butters aside with him.  
"What?" Butters asked.  
Kenny laughed, shaking his head. "Butters, I gotta tell you how it works here," he said. "When you're with a girl at a party, she doesn't have to be your girlfriend. We just hooked up for the night. Just to fuck around. We probably'll just go back to the same thing we used to be-- not noticing each other, with maybe a casual 'hi' every once in a while."  
Butters looked a little confused. "But you w-were kissing her," he said, puzzled.  
Kenny laughed again. "I know, Butters. And that's all we're doing. We're just gonna fuck, and that'll be it."  
Butters face got a little shocked and slightly dissapointed. "Aw, now, Kenny, are you telling me y-you're gonna use her?"  
"Yes!" Kenny said. "And she's gonna use me. We both know that that's what this is about, don't worry about it. I'm not disrespecting her, dude, we're just using each other for tonight. It's okay. Now go back there and drink with your buddies. I'm gonna go off with my lady-friend, alright?"  
"Um- okay," Butters said, a little confused. Kenny led him back to Stan and Kyle, then put his arm around Jordan and walked off with her.  
They stood around and finished off their cups for a while, then got another one for each of them, except for Butters, who was already feeling his too much. Stan and Kyle were beginning to feel theirs, but could still use another.  
Kyle took a sip from his cup, then glanced around. "I gotta piss, dude," he said. "I'm gonna go up to the woods, alright?"  
"Don't get lost," Stan laughed. Butters cracked up at this, and Stan just chuckled a little bit. Kyle turned off and walked off to the woods.  
He reached the border of a big cluster of trees and walked in a little bit, and stood behind a big tree. He unzipped his pants and was about to urinate, when he heard a voice- a female one- moan.  
He would leave it alone, but the voice was too familiar. And something told him to check it out. So he zipped his pants back up and quietly turned around, walked forward a little bit, and squinted, peering through the darkness and around some trees. What he saw made him drop his jaw and his drink fell from his hand.  
There was a girl, with long brown, curly hair, pulled up into two pig-tails. she was wearing a black, velvet tank-top and a leopard-skin skirt, which was bunched up. Rebecca Kotswald. His girlfriend. She was sitting on top of somebody, who had his hand under her skirt. Kyle couldn't see their face because of a leaf. Kyle turned his head, trying to see who was--  
Eric Cartman!  
"What the fuck?!" Kyle screamed, charging forward and throwing his hands out in anger. Rebecca looked up, startled, and her eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend standing there.  
"Holy shit!" she shouted, jumping up off Cartman and pulling her skirt straight. "Kyle?!"  
Cartman turned his head. "Oh, fuck..." he mumbled.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyle screamed. He was so angry he couldn't even decide what to do first-- curse out Rebecca or beat Cartman's ass. He tried to say something, but it just came out as a growl of anger.  
"Kyle-- I--" Rebecca stuttered.  
"Fuck you!" Kyle screamed, not wanting to hear it. "Get the fuck out of here, I don't ever want to see you again," he growled, furious. Rebecca just stood there.  
"I'm not leaving," she said. Kyle just turned from her to Cartman. Cartman stumbled to his feet and whiped his hand off on his shirt. He was grinning uncontrollably.  
"I'm sorry?" he laughed, sarcastically.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED, IN EPISODE #2 


End file.
